1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control method and apparatus of a terminal in a wireless communication system including femto and macro base stations. In more detail, the present invention relates to a power control method and apparatus of a terminal for grouping the radio resource shared by femto and macro base station in predetermined segmentation unit and assigning priority to use maximum transmit power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the boundary between fixed and mobile services has increasingly become blurred due to the advance of communication technologies. For example, the fixed service providers are investing in the Internet Protocol telephony represented by Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) as part of broadband Internet access service based on the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) connection to compete against the wireless voice and data service provided by the wireless service providers, under the objective of fixed-mobile convergence (FMC). In contrast, the wireless service providers are driving Fixed Mobile Substitution (FMS) with the introduction of home network service such as homezone service to provide the user with fixed voice service in indoor environment. In such omnidirectional competition, a small cellular base station called “femto-cell” designed for use in a home or small business is introduced as an alternative way of the wireless service providers to deliver the benefits of the FMC.
Since the femto base station uses the same radio access technology as the cellular network having the nationwide service coverage, the user can enjoy the benefits of service coverage expansion (reduction of shadow area) without purchase of an additional handset, high speed data service, and cheap billing rate of public network use.
Meanwhile, the femto base station providing the service using the same technology and frequency band as the cellular network causes various problems. One of the representative examples is the interference with the macro base station and other femto base stations.
There is therefore a need to guarantee the service reception performance of the terminal in the area where the macro and femto base stations coexist.